The Almighty Red
Summary Well you see this kid? That's an average pokemon player that uses gamesharks and probably, I repeat probably like twitch plays pokemon's red so any reference to him is intentional. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B as Average Human I 2-C (Captured Arceus) I 0 with Gameshark I Likely Memetic Name: Pokemon Trainer Red. That one guy who acts like a pokemon fan, Bacon if he can rename himself, Mostly mistaken for quote by blind cave story and pokemon fans who want a cheap crossover Origin: Pokemon Gender: Male Age: Spent years on a damn cold mountain and still survived. What did you except? 12 Classification: Champion Dude Powers and Abilities: Pokemon, Gamesharks, ETC Attack Potency: Athlete Level as Average Human I Universal with Pokemon Speed: RPG speed. But hey at least it's better then frisk Lifting Strength: Average kid level+ Striking Strength: Can probably punch well if he breaks the rules of pokemon Durability: Tanked hits from a screwattack tai. But despite red's power being too much for one human mind, He still has the durabillity of a average human Stamina: Survived a DAMN mountain for years, Is still hungry Range: Star Level+ with Mewtwo Standard Equipment: Pokemon Intelligence: Haven't you played pokemon? This kid is artifically, physically, mentally WELL FED, WELL TRAINED, WELL DONE. He knows every pokemon that has existed and will exist if gamefreak makes pokemon sun and moon. Silent but is still a nice, chill and smart guy. Above his father who named his son after a color Weaknesses: Ironically is okay with yo-kai watch but still hates digimon... Somehow. Hates being included in death battles and not being in smash Notable Attacks/Techniques: NOT THE HAIL! - The hail. A dangerous as hell status effect as it can effortlessly attack arceus if it wants to. Comes from air jordan, Sometimes a basketball will come out of it, Is basically a game mechanic Gameshark - This is what makes the almighty red omnipotent. He can do ANYTHING with this thing, From making his pokemon level 255. etc Missingno - Red summons a missingno then realizes it's actually a ho-oh and it eats the oppoment. 4th Wall Awareness - He has in fact met gamefreak before. GAME-BOY SPEED UP - Used for speeding up battles. It can go too fast to the point which can collapse the verse red is fighting in as it goes beyond the concept of beyond the concept of omnipresence. Nothing more, It gets more and more faster as the battle speed and the music goes beyond the concept of beyond the concept of omnipresence to the point where fiction and reality collapses and everyone dies Theories = Facts - That's normally what red used to make blue's raticate actually dead Burst Evolution - Sure he can fuse with his mewtwo for the fans for crap if he wants to. The almighty redtwo's power is above imagination Personality: Pretty smart after capturing 721 pokemon, Sorta matches that of a pokemon player because of the whole "red is the player" bias Pokemon Pikachu - This pikachu. Red has learned so much from chadtronic that it seemingly spams thunder as the lightning slowly gets more powerful, If your not hypersonic then your screwed and you'd probably stay this way. Charizard - A well trained ssb4 charizard who is somehow the most powerful fire elemental in fiction. Gaara's sand? More like baby rattle. Swamp thing? More like tree. Vat of extremely hot lava? More like swimming pool. Blastoise - Bulky water-type pokemon who should've been a water/steel type but red still gives him a smogon moveset, Can extinguish fire gods. Venusaur - Probably just as strong as swamp thing Lapras - Wait that isn't a lapras. That's AIR JORDAN! Mewtwo - One of red's most powerful pokemon, It has full pokemon fan hype and has gained top tier in ssb4 by the pokemon fan's votes as it's par with ssb4 greninja as it sneaked it's way to top tier. Also dwarf star level if you count pokken tournament. Can also shoot a universal shadow ball at best Snorlax - THIS pokemon, Red pretty much likes using it if he can't win because if it can rest, It summons barriers that make it immune to attacks and it does it a lot. Seriously, It's useful for casuality stragedies and it restores infinite hp mostly resulting in stalemates. And it can annoy the oppoment to death. Litterraly this time, TRUELY LITTERRALY Ditto - Ditto however can transform into any character in joke-battles wiki. No restrictions, This ditto is experimented on to be ditto 2.0. This time it can transform without the oppoment's weaknesses. That's how powerful this ditto is Other OP pokemon that he can change his pokemon into if he wants. Others Notable Victories Blue Oak (But in the bright side at least blue makes pizza for red if he's hungry because the almighty red isn't like most joke-battles oppoments, He can get hungry too so he lets his rival make food for him) THE NORMAL Yugi. Not joke battles yugi, Just yugi (Red soloed his deck during a battle "acciendatily" with a level 1200 magikarp) Chara (Red named them "Butt") The Hopes and Dreams of many pokemon players. All because of the damn hail The Primal Moniter (Red's charizard slaughtered it and now red is playing omega ruby and alpha sapphire with it) Suggsverse (Red's gameboy "acciendatily" became made the entire verse run at beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond the concept of omnipresence that it fell down a black hole) Notable Losses Stalemates Spoons Rattling (They all agreed to step on the beach) Theme Songs Theme Song. It's a 8-BIT MASTERPIECE ' 'Alternate theme song which he uses more then his 8-bit theme anyway ' Well if you want a serious mode red, Here is the theme 'Weapons/Items The infinite master ball - This master ball has been upgraded to capture any species other then pokemon that isn't human regardless, no matter what althrough despite that, Red prefers to use it on other pokemon/animals. The master ball's range is the same as jack noir from homestuck's red miles. No-one can escape the master ball Full heal - Restores Infinite HP to both himself or his pokemon if he wants to. He only has 12 of them just to be cheap X Attack and X Defense - Gives his pokemon 20x Strength Boost making them 20x more powerful then they basically already are Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Omnipotence Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 0 Category:Memetic tier Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Well-Fed Category:Elemental User Category:Celebrity cook Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Competitive Players Category:Omniscience Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lazy 3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Verse Soloer Category:Cheaters Category:Hax Category:Good Character Category:Casuality Users Category:Powerful Category:Hunters Category:Swag Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:Main Protagonist Category:Broken Category:Summoner Category:Gamers Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Anime Category:Badasses Category:Football Players Category:Beyond 0 Category:OP Category:Joke Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force